


小夜曲

by RoEstel



Series: 豆扎flo萨 现代AU 主教餐厅系列 [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Florent Salieri, M/M, Odo Mozart, Seaside
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 鬼爷的脑洞停车场里的第20区，第110号。原梗：“海面上映着月亮和星星。豆扎带萨老师踩水玩儿。一手牵着萨老师，一边看着他的眼睛说，你脚下的都是我送给你的星星。”豆扎flo萨80天贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 豆扎/flo萨
Series: 豆扎flo萨 现代AU 主教餐厅系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946452
Kudos: 4





	小夜曲

“安东尼奥，您下班了吗~~~”

主教餐厅的员工们早已习惯了那个身材高挑，总是一身白的少年风风火火地冲进餐厅，灵巧地从步履匆匆的服务员之间穿过，直奔钢琴边的琴师先生。

尽管老板科洛雷多不怎么会出现在餐厅大厅里，但他也是知道莫扎特的存在的，事实上，主教餐厅还曾经聘请过这位不安分的音乐家，然而最后莫扎特因为经常迟到、有弹着弹着琴就去调戏女顾客的癖好等一系列不安分的行为被辞退了——虽然科洛雷多很喜欢他的曲子，但面向纽约上流社会的主教餐厅实在受不住莫扎特这样没规矩的琴师。

莫扎特不再是主教餐厅的员工之后，科洛雷多觉得自己的偏头疼好了大半。

这小子跑去维也纳酒吧做驻唱竟然积累了一些粉丝，粉丝们摸清了莫扎特经常会在下班后跑来主教餐厅的习惯之后，也经常来光顾主教餐厅围观莫扎特与主教餐厅的现琴师萨列里，如果运气好的话，还能在萨列里快下班的时候听到莫扎特与萨列里的四手联弹。

但是今天没这么幸运，得到专心演奏的萨列里大师的摇头之后，莫扎特只是挑了离萨列里最近的小餐桌（虽然他被主教餐厅辞退，但是这里的员工和他都是老朋友了，只要餐厅里人不多，这个位置肯定给莫扎特留着），点了一杯柠檬水，安安静静地趴在铺着雪白桌布的餐桌上注视着萨列里弹琴的侧脸。过了一会儿，他突然拿起玻璃杯放在自己的视线前，透过带着细小泡泡的液体看着肃穆地演奏着的钢琴家。又过了一会儿，他的脑袋侧过来，双目轻阖，就像是睡着了一样，不过他当然没有睡着，看那嘴角那时不时上扬起来的弧度就知道了。

不知道过去了多久，专心阖眼听音乐的莫扎特突然咧开嘴笑了起来——他听到了那首曲子，他的曲子，那群可爱的小星星。

每次莫扎特等萨列里下班的时候，萨列里总是会用一曲小星星变奏曲来告诉等待的莫扎特自己可以准备走了。久而久之，主教餐厅的常客们也都意识到了这一点：一般萨列里离开后过不了多久，餐厅也就打烊了，于是主教餐厅每天几乎都是以在散落到餐厅各处的小星星作结的。

“萨列里大师，您可终于结束了~”莫扎特站起身伸了个拦腰，一把扑到近在咫尺的人儿肩上，黑白布料碰撞却一点都不违和，“今天回家前我带你去个好地方！”

萨列里没有回话，只是安静地把谱子收拾起来，搭上琴键布，盖上盖板，再用天鹅绒布把这架优美的三角钢琴包裹——其实这些本不用他来做，但他坚持。一切收拾好之后，萨列里终于回头，安然地望着自己的恋人。

“莫扎特。”*

恋人报以一个热切的吻。

“这是……海滨？”

萨列里惊讶地看着一天一海的墨蓝，还有这墨蓝正中央的那一抹白，那抹纯净的白色正看着自己，向自己微笑，张开双臂地。

“您看，这里多美啊！”莫扎特对萨列里喊着，“今天天气真好！”

是的，这里很美，自由女神像融在夜色里，被朦胧的夜色柔化了，像是那弯明月的女神。还有那些星星，像是那些主教餐厅里还在绕梁的音符一路偷偷跟在他们身后，现在在他们眼前飞上了天空一样。

萨列里看着那一粒一粒的星星，似乎又听到了莫扎特的那些旋律，那些令他痴迷的旋律。

他低头，他看到了那些星星的集合体。

他的星星，正在向他微笑；他的星星，眼中此刻只有他这个平庸卑微的灵魂。

萨列里不由自主地被吸引，被吸引着向那颗星星走去，在海天交接的地方，他的星星在等他。

“鞋，您的皮鞋，安东尼奥。”

提醒着爱人不要让脚上的皮鞋沾到海水，莫扎特不知为什么笑得更开心了，他看着萨列里略带笨拙地脱下鞋袜，光着脚踩着海水走进早就赤脚站在浅水里等着他的自己。

他知道萨列里也爱他，他能感觉到，每次萨列里专注地看着他的时候，每次萨列里听他的音乐的时候，每次萨列里演奏给他听的时候，每次萨列里演奏小星星变奏曲的时候。

他亦爱他，莫扎特对自己的心一清二楚，他爱安东尼奥·萨列里。只是他有时会觉得太过于专注地爱着自己的萨列里可能感觉不到自己的爱意。

于是他张开双臂，拥恋人入怀。

萨列里木讷地被莫扎特抱住，他感觉到半长的金色头发磨蹭着自己的面颊，感觉到来自恋人身上的暖意，在微凉的夜风里如此可感。脚下同样微凉的海水舔吻着双足，温柔如拥抱着自己的人。

“安东尼奥……”

萨列里听到莫扎特轻轻地喊自己的名字，声音融入海风中飘散。

“你喜欢星星？”

问题来的突如其然，萨列里还来不及经过大脑的思考就哼出了一个表示肯定的鼻音。身侧的热源突然拉开一个距离，状况外的萨列里还没看清为什么怀里的人会退步，就感觉到了裸露的小腿被溅上了凉凉的海水。

萨列里不知道为什么这会自己会反应如此迟钝，本来他平时是一个挺敏锐的人啊。视线终于聚焦，他看到莫扎特在自己的面前，不知为什么突然开始起劲地踩着水，像个第一次见到海的孩子一样兴奋。

这太美了。萨列里觉得自己一时间无法呼吸。这……太美了，眼前的天，眼前的海，眼前的月，眼前的星，还有眼前的爱人那一时间几乎可见的纯粹灵魂，如同一首温柔缱绻的小夜曲。海水被踩踏的动作激起来，又因为重力落下，在月光和星光的透射下宛如一颗颗转瞬即逝的水晶，正被小夜曲把玩的水晶。

“你也来呀，安东尼奥！”莫扎特笑着向萨列里伸出手，带着那种让萨列里永远无法拒绝的热忱。

于是萨列里伸出手，加入了那首小夜曲。

跟个孩子似的，他已经是不知道第多少次这么想莫扎特了，但今天他不光是在这么想莫扎特，还是在这么想自己。跟个孩子似的，深夜在海边踩水，笑得毫无理由却发自肺腑。

踩着笑着，两人莫名小跑了起来，牵着手，在浅浅的海水里赤着脚，另一只手提着鞋，肆无忌惮地跑，溅起一路的水花，一路的星光。萨列里觉得今晚自从离开主教餐厅，自己的大脑似乎就对一切反应都慢半拍，就比如现在，他对于自己正在毫无风度地踩水奔跑、与莫扎特嬉笑没有直接的概念，好像都是自己下意识做出的动作，把自己下意识地交给莫扎特，任由他带着，去任何地方，做任何事。

然后莫扎特突然停了下来，外套上兜帽的绳子在空中划了一个弧度，孩子气的脸上的笑容突然消失，变得严肃，就像他作曲的时候那样。萨列里也停了下来，模糊地感到迷惑，不知道恋人又要做什么。

“安东尼奥，安东尼奥？”

莫扎特看着萨列里有些出神的目光，喊了他两声，却好像没什么回应。他看着恋人出神的、好似沉浸在音乐中的脸，一时沉迷，差点忘了自己本要说的话。

“安东尼奥，你看，你脚下那么多星星，都是我送给你的！”

萨列里浑身一颤，琥珀色的眸子终于聚焦，望进那深深的蓝色眸子。他的大脑突然又飞速运转起来，消化着刚刚莫扎特严肃地说出的那句话；心脏以比刚刚小跑的时候还要快的速度跳动着，到了仿佛要爆炸的地步。

星星，送给我的。

送给我的，星星。

萨列里站立在曼哈顿的海边，被突如其来的爱意淹没到无法呼吸。那种感觉，几乎可以与他第一次听莫扎特的演奏媲美。

在他反应过来之前，莫扎特就已经凑近，轻轻吻去他脸颊上的液体。他不知道，他不知道自己……

“莫扎特……”——他还是不习惯喊恋人的名字。

“我在。”

“莫扎特……”

“我在。”

“莫，莫扎特……”

“我在。”

在轻柔婉转的重复中，小夜曲渐渐减弱到不可闻。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *请自行想象法扎后宫诱逃那里萨聚聚喊扎特的那声带气音的“莫扎特”
> 
> 赞美鬼爷，赞美豆扎flo萨翻车公司！[瑞破兴奋.gif]


End file.
